That Little Thing I Didn't Know
by scullymulder
Summary: Chloe and Lana witness something remarkable between Lois and Clark. Chloe POV. Response to Rapierhomme's 'The Fight' challenge. Clois. Oneshot.


Title: That Little Thing That I Didn't Know  
Author: Mel Not mine.  
Spoilers: None that I can think of...  
Rating: Oh, I'll edit it later for the new ratings. No one uses them anyway. PG-15 ish. Even though I'm 14 1/2.  
Summary: Lois and Clark...have a fight. Chloe POV. Response to Rapierhomme's 'The Fight' challenge.

**A/N:Holy crap. This one-shot is...like...40K long. What the frak was I thinking! Anyway, the it takes FOREVER to get to the fight...and the first part is in an author's POV, but...I bent the rules a little. The Fight part is in Chloe's POV. And...I think this goes over the word limit...but...I had to get the first part out of my head. Otherwise this would have never been written by me -- but my other idea would have been a one-shot. Now...go read how insanely long this is.**

-----

That Little Thing I Didn't Know (Chloe POV)

-----

Prologue (Set somewhere in Season 4 (before Commencement) -- not Chloe POV -- yet)

-----

Clark walked into the yellow farmhouse with a sigh. School had been particularly hard that day. He was just lucky it was Friday.

"Hey, Smallville, want something to eat? The only thing I can actually make without killing someone on the spur of the moment is a sandwich."

"No thanks, Lois."

"You need help with homework or something?"

"No, but again, thanks."

"Yep. You holler if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah."

Lois had been puzzling Clark the last few weeks. She had acted nice towards him. They hadn't sniped at each other for the past few days. Maybe it was because she'd noticed that he had something _big_ on his mind. She didn't want for him to open up to her, did she?

He shifted from foot to foot, deciding what to do. Mentally shrugging to himself, he quickly made a decision. To tell or not to tell, that was the question.

He sighed to himself and followed Lois into the living room, where her attention was glued to the TV. He took a deep breath, steeling himself and sat down beside her.

She had just taken a shower and her hair was lying on the back of her shirt, wetting it and the couch.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought she looked extremely sexy.

"Hey," she said. "You 'hollering'?"

"Yeah."

She switched the television off and turned her attention to him.

"All right, then. Shoot."

He took another deep breath, steadying his nerves. He had no clue why he was going to ask her this. He barely even knew her.

"Clark?"

"Um...yeah..."

"Ok, come on. You got my attention."

"I'veneverhadsex," he blurted out, all in one word.

Her brows furrowed, apparently decoding what he had said.

When her facial expression cleared, she asked, "You've never had sex before. So?"

"You have, right?"

"Once," she said, hesitantly.

"Once?"

"Yeah. Why the sudden curiosity about my sex life?"

"I...I want to know how."

"Clark, that's what text books are for."

"No...I know _how_ as in book wise...but...I want to know _how how_."

"So...why are you talking to me?

"I want you to teach me how to have sex."

Lois stared at him, dumbfounded. "You want _me_ to teach _you_ how to have sex. You want to have _sex_ with me."

"Uh... yeah, that's about right."

"Why?"

"I don't want to ruin my friendship with Chloe, because she's got that crush on me and might _actually_ do it and with Lana... well, with Lana it'd be too awkward to even ask her."

"So... you're asking me...who you've never really even got along with?"

"We've done fine for the past month, Lois."

"Because I thought something was bothering you and you hadn't talked to your parents yet. And I've noticed that if you won't talk to your parents, you normally won't talk to anybody."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"So," he said slowly. "Will you have sex with me?"

"You really want to do this?" she asked, clearly taken out of her normal niche.

"Yeah."

Lois sighed. "Well, with a body like yours, I guess it wouldn't be so bad."

Clark grinned. "So you'll do it, then?"

Lois sighed again. "Yeah."

"So...what do we do now?"

"Your parents are in Metropolis this weekend for your dad's heart exam, right?"

"Yeah."

"C'mere, then."

-----

The water cascaded over her shoulders, down her back, and descended her legs before settling for a second on the shower floor just to be whisked away down the drain.

Her eyes, which had been previously closed, eased open at the sound of the door. Her mouth formed into a grin.

A man, completely naked, stepped into the shower with her.

"Damn, Smallville. What took you so long?"

"My dad had an unusually long list of chores to do, so it took him longer to leave. But I can put it off as long as I want, 'cause I can do it like," he said, snapping his fingers, "that."

It was so nice for someone besides his parents to know of his abilities and not be prejudice against him. Besides, it hadn't been his fault he'd lit the bed sheets on fire.

"Huh. Well," she said, slamming him up against the wall, "Lesson 15. 'Sex in the Shower'."

Clark grinned. He had had this lesson a few times before. And enjoyed it. So did Lois, because apparently, she'd said he had a few things to learn about this lesson yet.

-----

Chloe POV

-----

"Lois, don't you think you're going a little bit too fast?" Clark asked.

"No," Lois said with a smirk, pushing down on the accelerator just a little bit more.

Lana and I rolled our eyes in the back of Lois' SUV. Such flirts.

"But you don't want to hit another Krypto, do you?"

"Oh, shut up, Smallville. And besides, we decided on Shelby, Clark, and if you can't call him by his name that we agreed on, it'll be Clarkie," Lois scowled, but I saw the speedometer drop by ten miles per hour while she whispered so I could barely hear her, "Screw you, Clark Kent."

Clark, though, evidently had better hearing that me, because he said, "When and where, Lois. When and where."

Lois took her eyes off the road to look at him. "Hmm. How about tomorrow night at 8:00? Your loft?"

Both Lana and myself burst out laughing at Clark's aghast face as Lois turned her attention back to the black asphalt in front of her.

-----

Set somewhere in Season 5

-----

Lois was taking an eternity and a day to close up the Talon, Lana and I had decided. We were supposed to have our Orlando Bloom festival tonight, (we had covered Leonardo DeCaprio and Brad Pitt in the two nights before) but for some particular reason, she had told me to go on ahead so Lana and I could watch _Troy_ without her. Which, coincidentally, Brad Pitt was in as well. Suffice to say, that's one of our favorite movies.

Troy had been playing for maybe twenty minutes when a shout was raised from the lower section of the Talon. "Oh, bull, Lois!"

"Clark, shut _up_! You can't get inside my head or my heart, so don't tell me what I'm feeling, all right?"

I turned to Lana, who had the remote suspended in mid-air, just having pressed the 'pause' button.

"Check it out?" she asked me.

"Hell yeah!" I said as we raced to the door.

Lana's apartment door had a slight creak to it when it opened outwards, and so I opened it slower than I would any other -- there was no way in Hades that I was going to let Clark and Lois' first really big blow-up be ruined

We tiptoed to the railing, giving us a clear shot of Clark and Lois staring daggers into each other. Boy, this was gonna be fun.

I could hear Clark's anger to Lois' shout in his quiet response. "No, Lois, I can't. But what I do know is that in one of your moments of passion, you've said you loved me."

"It's called lust, Clark. L-U-S-T. Even _you_ have heard of that."

"Yeah, Lois, I have! That's what started this whole thing!"

"So you _were _attracted to me!"

"Of course I was, do you think I was blind? And besides, just because lust started this, doesn't mean that I don't love you_ now_!"

"Clark, you don't know the meaning of love!"

"Oh, and you do?"

"No, of course I don't! The last person who loved me besides Chloe was my mother. The General didn't _want_ to love me and Lucy resented me too much to love me!"

"So how would you know what I'm feeling!"

"I never pretended to!"

"The hell you didn't! You just told me that I didn't know what love is! But I do, Lois. I love you, and I'm pretty damn sure that you _do_ love me."

"No, I don't, Clark," Lois said quietly.

"Godammit, Lois! Why the hell not?"

My eyebrows were sure to be on top of my head by now -- first off, Clark _never_ swore in my entire memory of knowing him. Secondly, what the hell were they talking about?

Turning my attention back to the two down below me, I saw that Lois was hesitating to answer his question.

"Oh, come _on_, Lois! We've been sleeping together for what, nine months! Surely you can tell me _this_!"

Lana and I gasped. Clark Kent, who was widely known by the population of Smallville to be the most popular candidate for the person who was going to be a virgin until they married had been having sex with Lois – with _LOIS --_ for _nine_ months!

"Six," Lois said quietly.

Okay. So, six months.

"What?" Clark asked sharply.

"You were gone for three months -- over the summer. Nine minus three is six."

"Oh," Clark said, quietly. Getting more defensive, he asked, "But you still haven't answered my question!"

"I'm scared, okay, Clark?" Lois blurted. "You remember that 'guy in a red cape' nightmare? You're the guy in the red cape, Clark! You're the one I'm marrying, you're the one I have a family with, and you're the one I love and the one who loves me back! And it scares the shit out of me! The guy I lost my virginity to had left before I even woke up, and I'm just scared that if I let myself fall in love with you, you'll hurt me as well. And I won't be able to get over _you_."

Clark cursed softly before taking two strides in Lois' direction to wrap his arms around her. "Lois, I'd never leave you. I love you, Lois. I'm _in_ love with you. It'd hurt _me_ too much if I left."

He buried his nose in her hair, and I could hear him inhale from Lana's balcony.

"You smell so good," I heard him mumble.

Lois grinned. "I wish I could say the same about you, but you've been working with cows all day."

Clark laughed and drew away from her and repeated, "I won't leave you."

Lois smiled ruefully. "I know that…now. But...what about Chloe? What if she finds out about...this...us...I don't want to hurt her, Clark."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Lois, she's got a _boyfriend_."

"But what if that's her way of trying to get over you?"

"Have you seen Bruce and her together lately? She's definitely long and past over me."

Lois hesitated for the second time that night. "Clark..."

"Lois, trust me on this, okay? She's acting freer than when she had a crush on me. She's definitely over me. And definitely in love with the boy billionaire."

"Hmm. Okay, fine. But if she's not..."

"You get to disembowel me."

"Exactly."

Clark hooked his finger under Lois' chin to ease it up a bit, making her lips even with his.

I was about to witness one of the most spectacular events in human history -- Lois Lane and Clark Kent were about to make out. Good God! Where was a camera!

And my curiosity was about to kill the cat...and it so happened that _I_ at this particular moment was the cat.

Oh, screw it. If they were going on like bunnies anyway, there'd be plenty of time to catch this on film.

"Ahem," I said, pretending to clear my throat

Lois and Clark's head spun up towards where Lana and I were standing.

"Oh my God...how long have you two been standing there?" Lois asked, her face flaming.

"Long enough to know," Lana laughed, "that Clark Kent isn't so innocent."

Clark's cheeks flamed.

"You guys are so busted," I said with a smirk.

-----

For the first time in Lois' life, I was suspecting that she might stay happy for a long while. With any luck, permanently.

She was, currently, lying on Clark's chest, her eyes closed. She claimed that the sun was making her sleepy, -- I think they had a late light last night -- but I think that she just felt safe in Clark's arms.

And Bruce was driving me insane. God, the man was such a tease.

I swatted him away for what seemed like the thousandth time that afternoon -- he wasn't as bad as Hal had been on Lana, though. They had abandoned us halfway through our 'triple date picnic type thing' (as Lois had put it) -- and watched Clark shift Lois to a more comfortable position on his chest.

She snuggled into his shirt, and murmured, "Love you, Smallville," before dropping off to sleep.

Clark whispered back a "Love you too, Lois". Right then he looked like the happiest man alive. And I think that he deserved to be.

End

**A/N2: Oh my God, I'm gonna die. That's way too long. My fingers hurt.And I think I bent and twisted Rapierhomme's challenge waayy out of proportion. But...oh, well. And I think the fight scene was kinda lame...But...again, oh well...just review, people! **

Special thanks to my beta, Erin!


End file.
